El Dia De Grojband
by YandereYuuki
Summary: Laney y la banda quieren hacer un plan loco que talvez funcione para tener su propio dia en el calendario y la volcalista hara lo necesario para lograrlo incluso si tiene que salvar Marte o pelear con un canguro pero dos personas tendran que liberar sus sentimientos hacia la pelirroja. Su hermano tambien hara lo necesario para lograr que su plan no suceda. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_EL DIA DE __GROJBAND_

_Era un dia comun y coriente en peaceville hasta que una niña pelirroja llegaba a un garaje abria la puerta y gritaba:_

_Laney:¡chicos tengo un plan loco que tal vez funcione!-grito la niña todos le voltearon aver el menos emocionado era un niño gordito._

_Kon:pfffff¿ahora que plan tienes laney?-dijo el gordito a su amiga_

_Laney:¡el dia de…-les decia la niña pelirroja_

_Kin:el dia de…-le contesto su amigo el era bajito y con lentes era el mas sonriente de todos _

_Corey consentrado en un experimento:el dia de…..-tambien le contesto a su amiga pelirroja el tenia una bata de laboratorio_

_Laney:¡el dia de…..-les volvio a decir su amiga pero luego se puso triste por que kon no contestaba-konnnn si no me contestas como sabre si te interesa-le reprocho su amiga a kon_

_Kon:laney no es que no me interese pero ultimamente las planes que tienes fallan-le contesto_

_Laney:no es cierto corey es el que explota todo en mi garaje aparte la semana pasada hiso explotar un sandwinch-le dijo a su amigo_

_Kon:¿y?-le dijo_

_Laney:¡un sandwinch!hiso explotar un sandwich¡kon!-le contesto con un puchero_

_Corey:¡hey!-les dijo y volvio a su experimento_

_Kon:pffffffffff esta bien dinos-le dijo-el dia de…._

_Laney mas feliz que nunca:¡el dia de…..GROJBAND-termino muy feliz y saltando_

_Corey dejando lo que esta haciendo:genial_

_Kin:genial_

_Kon:laney no estoy muy seguro de esto-le reprocho _

_Laney:vamos kon estoy segura que te gustara-le dijo a su amigo-plisssss me dejas hacer el dia de grojband-le dijo con los ojos de perrito_

_Kon:mmmmm….no se laney-le conteto unseguro a su amiga_

_Kin:vamos kon sera divertido intentar_

_Corey:claro sera divertido-les contesto haciendo todavia su experimento_

_Los tres menos kon:siiiiiiiiiii-le dijeron con los ojos de perrito_

_Kon:esta bien-le contesto rodando los ojos-lo vamos a hacer_

_Laney:¡siiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Muy bien operación hacer que el candelario nos deje hacer un dia de nosotros para que…-la interrumpio kon_

_Kon:pór que no solo opecion grojband_

_Laney:esta bien_

_Todos menos kin:¡operación grojband!_

_Kin:hacer que el candelario nos deje….-escuchando a los demas-jejejejejeje operación grojband_

_Terminaron de hacer eso y kin dijo_

_Kin:¿Qué tal si vamos a belchi's a comer?_

_Todos:¡siiiiiiiii!-dijeron_

_Despues de un rato ellos estaba comiendo en belchi's_

_Hasta que kon hablo…_

_Kon:oigan chicos-dijo a lo que todos voltearon-¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto lo del dia de grojband?_

_Laney:hay kon,kon,kon-dijo luego entro en panico-¡NO TENGO LA MENOR IDEA!¡AHHHHHHHH QUE VAMOS A HACER!-empezo a correr en circulos_

_Corey:laney-dijo pero al ver que no le hacia caso se paro y la abrazo por la cintura el se sonrojo por haber hecho eso pero ella no marecio inmutarce_

_Laney:gracias core-le dijo se volvio a sentar-pero encerio chicos nose que vamos a hacer_

_Kin:bueno almenos sabemos que aquí en belchi's cocinan bien rico-dijo pasandoce la lengua por los labios_

_Kon:aja-dijo y rodo los ojos_

_Laney:vamos kon animate este plan va a hacer genial-le dijo hata que un foco aparecio repentinamente en la cabeza de laney-¡chicos ya se como vamos a hacer que tengamos un dia de grojband!_

_Los tres:¿como?-perguntaron al unisono_

_Despues al caminar ala alcaldia….._

_Jejejejejeje que cren que hise si es un universo paralelo genial no _

_Miren les explico por si no entendiron_

_Corey: el es cientifico(el toca el piano osea es kin y esta enamorado de laney)_

_Laney:ella es la vocalista de la banda y es muy distraida con el amor(ella es corey)_

_Kin:el es muy comelon(el toca la bateria es kon el esta enamorado de trina)_

_Kon:el es muy sarcastico(el toca el bajo es laney el esta enamorado de laney)_

_Bueno el el proximo capitulo explico como se visten jejeje adioshito_


	2. vestimentas jejejeje

El dia del grojbandiano

Buno pss aquí pondre como se viste los personajes y pss aquí estan

Laney riffin: tiene 14 años

Ella viste un una camisa color blanca,un falda de color azul y unas botas color café ella usa mas maquillaje usa sombra negra,delineador y rimel tambien se pone brillo en los labios,ella usa pulceras demaciada en los brasos,aparte de que tiene el pelo mas largo pero no tiene su broche deja que su fleco le caiga en el ojo derecho

Ella actua inocentemente,es supermega distraida en el amor y con los sentimientos de kon y corey hacia ella,canta muy bien y toca la guitarra como nadie mas,ella odia con ira profunda a lenny nepp por que el tiene una banda solo por que ella iso un hermano que la odia a ella y a sus amigos,el tiene asu su mejor amigo como sirviente el trata de enamorar a la chica mas guapa de todo peaceville Natalie fernández.

Corey kujira: tiene 15 años

El viste una polera color gris,un pantalon de mesclilla y unos tenis grises rayados de todos lados con el logo de la banda o con el nombre de ella(ya saben quien)pero en chiquito,no tiene su gorro,el toca el piano en la banda y le gusta hacer experimentos en el garaje de laney y arriesga su vida con los planes locos de laney por que la ama.

El actua como un cientifico loco haciendo que habeses se metan en problemas de cualquie tipo el esta profundamente enamorado de laney la vocalista de la banda solo que no se atreve a decircelo,el no sabe que kon tambien esta enamorado de laney.

Kin penn: tiene 15 años

El viste con una polera verde,un short largo que le llaga a la rodilla de color blanco,unos tenis negros con blanco el usa unos lentes tipo gipster(no se si asi se escribe) es un poco mas alto como kon,el toca la bateria en la banda,le encanta comer sandwiches de queso,a el le gusta relajarse,y se divierte con sus amigos

El actua como el tipo relajado de la banda pero habeses es muy tonto el sabe que su hermano y corey estan enamorados de la vocalista pero no sabe aquien ayudar.

Kon penn: tiene 15 años

El viste con una polera negra con una calavera gris en medio,un pantalon color rojo y unos tenis color azul/morado,el toca el bajo en la banda,el esta profundamente enamorado de la vocalista, el no esta conciente de que su amigo corey esta enamorado de la misma que el.

El actua un poco sarcastico y rudo,el tambien arriesga su vida por ayudar a laney a conceguir una letra de parte de su hermano por que la ama.

Por que cambie los apellidos ¿Por qué? Por fabor si no entendieron son unos hijos de playa los cambie por que estan en un mundo paralelo jejejejejjejejj entiendanlo

Bueno aquí esta y si laney tiene un hermano es corey entindan jejejejejejejej

adioshito


End file.
